Hiiro Kagami
|firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = |affiliation = Seito University Hospital }} is , the secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. He is a surgeon of Seito University Hospital, considered by many to be a genius in his profession, and is the son of Haima Kagami. History Past Five years ago, Hiiro was a student at a prestigious doctor university. He had a girlfriend named Saki who deeply cared for him, going so far as to leave him so that he could prioritize his studies. When Zero Day occured, Saki became infected by the Bugster virus and created Graphite, a Bugster so powerful that not even Taiga Hanaya (as Proto Snipe) was able to defeat him. After Saki asked Hiiro to become the best doctor in the world, she vanished from the world.. Since then, Hiiro holds a grudge against Taiga Hanaya and Graphite as well. Present Hiiro was working for a prestigious hospital in the United States before being called back by his father to handle the Bugster outbreak. Given the Gamer Driver and the Taddle Quest Gashat, he had just arrived in Japan when a second candidate, pediatrics intern Emu Hojo, had been chosen to join the CR as Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Debut as Brave Hiiro appeared in CR after Emu receives his special Stethoscope. He wasted no time in alienating and belittling Emu, responding to the latter's presence with "No thank you". He arrived with two of his nurses to the location of Rensuke Natori, the next Bugster patient. Transforming into Brave Quest Gamer Level 1, he extracted the Aranbura Bugster from Rensuke. However, before he could continue as Quest Gamer Level 2, Brave and Ex-Aid were attacked by a black Ex-Aid, allowing the Bugster to escape. Frustrated about being interrupted, he asked Asuna to alert him when the Bugster reappeared. He proceeded to eat cake, seeing that as more important than helping the patient, infuriating Emu. Hiiro found Emu later when Aranbura had taken Rensuke's fiancé Asami hostage. Ignoring Emu's warnings (and calling him a failure of a doctor for letting the well-being of his patient get in the way of fighting the Bugster), Hiiro transformed into Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, and attacked Aranbura using a sword generated in the game map, which later turned into the Gashacon Sword. Brave and Ex-Aid fought the Bugster together, although Brave was the one to deliver the final blow on Aranbura using Taddle Critical Finish (Ex-Aid attempted to finish the Bugster using Mighty Critical Finish). Nevertheless, the incident would push Emu to stay in the CR, not trusting Hiiro with patients due to his apathetic nature. The Return of a Nemesis Hiiro was disgusted to learn that Taiga Hanaya had gotten a Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat, becoming Kamen Rider Snipe. Finding Snipe and Ex-Aid fighting the Revol Bugster, he transformed into Brave and attacked Snipe in order to take the latter's Gashat & Gamer Driver. The two fought briefly before Ex-Aid reminded them of the bigger priority. However, Revol was able to lower Ex-Aid and Brave's health meters to critical levels. Brave decide to cancel his transformation, deeming it too risky to fight. However, Ex-Aid bravely fought Revol & defeat him (Which actually turned to be a clone) using Mighty Critical Finish. Snipe finished off the real Revol using Bang Bang Critical Finish. After Taiga confiscated Emu's Gashat, Hiiro said that Emu reaped what he had sowed and that that was the consequences if he operates with high risk. Much to his confusion, Emu seemed unbothered, as Yuki had been saved. Lazer Makes His Appearance Hiiro and Poppi confronted Kuroto when the latter went to CR to apologize for underestimating Taiga. Hiiro requested one of each kind of Gashat. His request was denied, as only one of each Gashat existed, but he was assured that more Gashats would be ready in a few days. The conversation was interrupted by Emu, who requested Hiiro's help in helping Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, the newest Bugster victim. Hiiro learned of the fourth Rider, coroner Kiriya Kujo, Kamen Rider Lazer. Hiiro observed Lazer and Snipe take on the Bugster after it emerged from Nishiwaki, but joined the fight after the Motors Bugster was separated, primarily to keep Snipe from finishing it off. His duel with Snipe was interrupted by the black Ex-Aid. Both riders were brought to their knees by the black Ex-Aid, only for the intruder to disappear without a trace. Weakened by the ambush, Hiiro could only watch in frustration as Taiga walked away. Encountering Graphite for the First Time Sometime later, Kuroto contacted Hiiro and Poppi to inform them that the four new Gashats were stolen, sending them security footage of what seemed to be a man breaking into Genm Corp. Within seconds of this announcement, Emu called Poppi about another gaming disease patient. Upon arrival, Hiiro and Asuna recognized the "victim" as the man from the security fotoage. Hiiro demanded the Gashats from the patient in exchange for his help, leading to an argument with Emu and eventually the thief escaping the premises. While Hiiro and Emu lost the thief, they were quickly confronted by a Collabos Bugster. Much to their shock, not only was the Bugster separate from its host, but it had been installed with the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat. Emu and Hiiro transformed to Ex-Aid and Brave, only to be overwhelmed by the Bugster's sheer strength. To make matters worse, the fight was interrupted by the black Ex-Aid, who brought the other Riders to their knees before escaping with the Bugster. The only form of clarity was from the sudden appearance of Kiriya, who claimed that he had seen the black Ex-Aid's true identity: the Gashat thief. Kuroto arrived in CR sometime later to discuss the game plan. Hiiro lost his temper with Emu after the latter pleaded to try and help the thief. Reminding Emu that they were dealing with a criminal, he reprimanded Emu for getting involved with his patients, citing Taiga taking the Migthy Action X Gashat as an example. He claims that he's sick with Emu idealism, which the latter claims that Hiiro isn't a real doctor before fleeing away. Hiiro later appeared at Robots Collabos location along with Emu and Asuna. Taiga, Kiriya and Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 also appeared not too long after. Hiiro, Taiga and Kiriya trasnformed into Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 to fight Genm and Collabos. However, Genm and Collabos manage to defeat them easily with the help of the thief, which latter shown to be Graphite all along. Hiiro cancel his transformation, stating that this battle is too risky to handle. Hiiro later witness Emu, defeating Robots Collabos and Genm using Mighty Critical Finish and Gekitotsu Critical Strike respectively. Become Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, Second confrontation with Graphite Hiiro appears in front of Kiyosora College of Music, muttering Graphite's name and thinking about Taiga's reaction against Graphite before noticing Emu and Asuna, who were attempting to find a patient. He later appeared when the patient showing symptoms of Game disease. Hiiro suggests to let the disease take over first so that they can operate her easily. After the patient turned into Bugster Union, Hiiro transformed into Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 and quickly extract the girl from the bugster, which is later shown to be Beat Collabos. However, Graphite suddenly appeared and claims that he's infect the girl with two game viruses (Gekitotsu Robots and DoReMiFa Beat). This prompts Emu to join the battle as Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1. He and Ex-Aid then confront Beat Collabos. The Bugster then attack Ex-Aid and Brave in similar manner as Rhythm game. Although Ex-Aid manage to get a Perfect, Brave get a Miss and damaged. Graphite soon transformed too and join the fray, although soon interrupted as Taiga appeared, already transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2. Ex-Aid then directly transformed into Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and Brave transformed into Quest Gamer Level 2. Graphite attack the trio using Gekidoryuga, heavily damaged Brave and Snipe despite their attempt to counter it. Their lives somehow saved by Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3, ordering Graphite to retreat. After the Battle, Hiiro confronts Taiga. He ask if Graphite was the one Taiga failed to kill 5 years ago. Taiga states that it's not Hiiro's own business anyway. This frustrates Hiiro as he chases Taiga and demands the answer. Taiga mockingly said that he's been forgetting things lately. Hiiro then tries to punch Taiga, but Taiga easily blocks it using his right hand. Hiiro states that he could have saved a girl called Saki back then. Their fight was stopped by Emu, and Taiga challenged Hiiro to defeat Graphite if he can and reveals that Graphite is indeed the one who kill Saki before leaving. Hiiro then clenched his fist in rage. Hiiro later appears at Beat Collabos location. This time, however, he aims for Graphite was at scene as well. While Emu transformed into Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 fight the Beat Collabos and Bugster minions, Hiiro transformed into Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 and attacked Graphite, but was easily defeated. Graphite provoked Brave by claiming that Saki had already given up on him, causing him to snap. Brave cast his Gashacon Sword away and attacked Graphite again, but was once again easily defeated. Just before Graphite could finish Brave by using Gekidoryuga, Ex-Aid saved him by taking the hit directly, cancelling Emu's transformation. Emu pleaded to Brave that Saki kept her Buster virus a secret since she didn't want to bother his studying. Reminiscing Saki's last words, Brave realizes that Emu was telling the truth. This ignites Brave's spirit as he becomes determined to finish Graphite off. Brave uses Stage Select to enter a forest-like environment, and using Taddle Critical Finish (Ice ver.), Brave manages to defeat Beat Collabos, acquiring the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Using the newly acquired Gashat, he transforms into Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 and uses rhythm-based attacks to fend Graphite off. Using DoReMiFa Critical Finish, Brave quickly manages to defeat Graphite; however, Graphite manages to flee, cursing Hiiro in the process. Second confrontation with Genm Hiiro was seen along with Haima at CR. After scolding his dad because he talked too much, Hiiro decide to operate the patient. He quickly notices Emu and order him to stand aside, which the latter refuse as he can't let Hiiro to do things his way. Nevertheless, they transformed into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 and Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 respectively, and also successfully extract the bugsters (Chambara & Combat Collabos) from the patient. However, sudden intervention from Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 allow the bugsters to successfully flee, even after Ex-Aid and Brave transformed into their Level 3 forms. Back at CR, Kiriya appeared in CR after Haima carelessly drop his folder in front of the CR Door. However, all of them (Except Haima since the latter is still obvious about Kiriya) starts to not believe him. Hiiro ask why did Kiriya lie to them by saying that Genm is Graphite. The latter said that it's to protect them from Harsh Truth. Unfortunately for Kiriya, they all goes to their own business. Hiiro then ask his dad to do some research regarding of Kiriya past. Hiiro later appeared again at Chambara Collabos location, warned Emu to not trust Kiriya before transforming into Brave Quest Gamer Level 2. However, Genm Action Gamer Level 2 appeared and fight with Brave. He later saw that Genm is Parad. He warned Emu that Kiriya is a complete liar, there is no truth in his words before he left. The Rematch with Taiga At night, Haima said to Hiiro that Taiga had abduct the Bugster that infects Yoshio. Hiiro coldly scorns that Taiga had lost all his morals, ever since Taiga failed to save Saki back on Zero Day, and that her death means nothing to him. Hiiro decided to accept Taiga's challenge and swore to claim Taiga's Gashat and Gamer Driver. However, Haima become fed up with him and try to lecture him, with no avail. The Drago Knight Hunters Genm Identity Revelation Fighting Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Fighting Para-DX Losing the Gashats to Genm First Time Assuming Fantasy Gamer Level 50 With Genius Gamer M dominant of Emu's body and Hiiro left with no Gashats on him, he confiscated and tried to use the Mighty Action X Gashat, but Emu managed to steal it back. After witnessing Genm activate Taddle Fantasy to summon Fantasy Gamer, Genm commanded it to attack Hiiro, after he stole the Mighty Action X Gashat, while he tried to dodge its attacks. The Gashat Gear Dual Beta fell into Hiiro's hands thanks to his plan to get the Fantasy Gamer confused via the Confusion Energy Items tried it into flying into. After assuming Fantasy Gamer Level 50, Brave was overwhelmed by the power of the Fantasy Gamer, corrupting him and summoning Bugster Viruses to attack Ex-Aid and capture Asuna, but not before he regains his control over the said form and used the Bugster Viruses he summoned to attack Genm and used his form's new powers to flail Gatton Bugster aroung the Game Area but not before Genm futilely used a conjunction of Taddle-Drago Knight Critical Finish while Brave finished it with a Taddle Critical Slash, knocking Genm out which enabled Brave to recover both the Drago Knight Hunter Z and Taddle Quest Gashats. Other Events "Tricks": Virtual Operations Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Hiiro along with Taiga confronts the revived "Dr. Pac-Man" who had taken Emu away from Genm, both vowing to defeat him again. When the three doctors are met by Genm and the three copy Kamen Riders that he had summoned, "Dr. Pac-Man" provides the trio with the Bandai Namco Gashats, with Hiiro receiving the Famista Gashat. Transforming, Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 faces Kamen Rider Double in a brief skirmish before using his new Gashat to assume Famista Quest Gamer, generating a Game Area in which he finds himself as a pitcher facing off against the batter Kamen Rider OOO and his baseball team of Bugster Virus. Ultimately prevailing in the match, Brave performs Famista's Critical Strike to defeat the opponent Kamen Rider. Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Hiiro is intelligent and capable, yet cold and arrogant. He is only concerned with the success of the operation, and opposes personal involvement with his patients. As a result, he looks down on Emu, deeming him unworthy due to his inexperience and conflicting ideals. However, his animosity with Emu is nothing compared to his hatred for Taiga Hanaya. He is the only one to question Kuroto's somewhat dubious behavior, showing some level of perceptiveness. Hiiro has a liking for desserts, mainly cake or pie, which he claims is to increase his energy in between operations. This quirk is later revealed as a legacy of his late girlfriend, who always give him desserts when he studied. While remembering Saki, Hiiro begins to question if revenge was really worth it, showing he may have his doubts about vengeance instead of being utterly consumed by it like Taiga was. Hiiro treats his fighting with Bugster as an operation. He has a habitual quirk of raising his hands in the position most surgeons use when they are about to operate on a patient, and refers to the Gashacon Sword as his "scalpel". He often also speaks in a mannerism akin to his civilian job after transforming. (Ex. "Commencing Bugster removal operation"). He will cancel his transformation if he deems the situation too risky (primarily when his Rider Gauge is almost depleted). Whenever he encounters someone he doesn't like or doesn't feel belongs in the situation, he will respond to their presence by saying "no thank you". Abilities *'Genius Surgeon:' Although he is only 24, Hiiro is a skilled surgeon, considered by some to be a genius in his field. *'Swordsmanship:' Hiiro is shown to be capable in using swords, comparing them to scalpels. This can be seen when he decapitated a Giant Bugster using a generic sword. This also shown as when he sliced a cream puff in episode 6, he didn't bring the knife in contact with the cream puff, but still equally cut into 4 pieces. *'Acquired Game Disease Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Hiiro Kagami is immune to the Game Disease, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. Levels *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 139.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Brave's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is capable of attacking the Bugster Union by covering his body with flame and dashing the enemies. It's still unknown whether the attack has a drawback or not. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-7, 9, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 13, 15, 16 - Level 2= Quest Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 99.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking power': 13.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. is Brave's primary knight form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on medieval RPG games. Compared to Ex-Aid and Genm's Level 2 forms, Brave's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to them. The Reversal Shield in Quest Gamer Level 1 becomes a gauntlet-like shield. Brave's fighting style is primarily melee attacks, relying on short-range combat. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Brave performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. ***'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11-13, 15, 16, 19, Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~, Ex-Aid 20, Chou Super Hero Taisen - Level 3= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 112.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.3 t. *'Kicking power': 16.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Beat Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. All of Brave's stats are upgraded. In this form, his chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of , which also have vibration strengthening devices built-in to increase his attack. The main tool of Brave in this form is the attached on his right arm, which plays music when scratched. As long as Brave continues to attack according to the rhythm, his power will gradually increase, up to 4 times higher than normal if the full combo is achieved. He is also equipped with the on his left shoulder. It can be used either as a normal speaker, or an energy musical note generator. When Brave used the Christmas Energy Item, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 becomes Santa Beat Gamer Level 3. In this mode, he has Santa's beard and hat with a reindeer plushie on it. There are also Christmas decorations on the Watts Up Sounder and the words "Merry Christmas" are written on the Reversal Shield. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 6-8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 12, 13, Chou Super Hero Taisen }} - Level 5= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 119.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Brave's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the virtual Gashats created from the original Drago Knight Hunter Gashat. In this form, Brave is equipped with the Shoulder Drago Armor, Leg Drago Armor and Dragon Blade on Brave's right shoulder, arm and leg. In this form, due to the co-op nature of Drago Knight Hunter Z, the stats of all four Riders are equal. This form's finisher is the : Brave along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Brave's case, he creates energy slashes with the Dragon Blade which fly towards the enemy), effectively destroying the said enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15 - Full Dragon= Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Brave is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Brave cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail:' It covers and protects Brave's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor:' It protects Brave's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard:' It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Brave's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail:' A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes TBA }} }} }} }} - Super= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 120.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 61.7 t. *'Kicking power': 71.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 57.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.2 sec. is Brave's super form, accessed by using the Taddle Fantasy side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Fantasy Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. In this form, Brave's stats skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in this form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. He also gains telekinetic abilities, as well as levitation, enhanced sensitivity and reflexes. He can also slash enemies with his cape and open portals to send rocket-like Bugsters flying at the enemy. As shown in Episode 20, he is also able cancel the effects of the Energy Items, which in this episode's case, canceling the Stretch Energy Item's effect of Para-DX. This form's finisher is the : Brave surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a Rider Kick at them. At first, the Fantasy Gamer tries to take control of him, sending an army of Bugster Viruses to fight against Ex-Aid, but he quickly managed to overcome the Gamer's dark power by force of will, and turn the Bugster Viruses against Genm. Despite its power, this form causes immense strain to Hiiro's body due to his highest level being Level 5. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 19, 20, Chou Super Hero Taisen }} }} - Special= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Brave's special form themed after the baseball player from the game Pro Yakyuu Family Stadium, accessed by inserting the Famista Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Famista Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, though the DoReMiFa Turntable has been replaced with a baseball glove. This form's finisher is the : Brave jumps to the sky and throws a flaming baseball at the enemy, which then explodes. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Gamer Stage".http://www.heroshock.com/?p=26131 - Night of Safari= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Brave's special form accessed by inserting the Night of Safari Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Safari Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon (though Brave has not yet used the Full Dragon form), with the dragon head remodeled to look like a wild cat species. This form's finisher is the : Brave focuses power into his right leg, making it glow yellow as he slams into the enemy with a claw energy-based flying kick. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~. }} - Galaxian= Galaxian Quest Gamer *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Brave's special form themed after the Galaxian Flagship accessed by inserting the Galaxian Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Galaxian Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. This form is exclusive to }} - Level UP Rider= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Brave in the Level UP Rider Series toyline. is Snipe's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - Jet Combat= is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Jet Combat Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - Shakariki Sports= is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *Beat Gamer - Brave's Level 3 support robot. *Safari Gamer - Brave's Level 4 support robot *Hunter Gamer - Brave's Level 5 support robot. *Fantasy Gamer - Brave's Level 50 support robot. *Famista Gamer - Brave's Famista support robot. Weapons *Unnamed generic sword - Initial blade weapon, destroyed and replaced after first usage. *Gashacon Sword - Primary blade weapon. *Reversal Shield - Personal shield. *DoReMiFa Turntable and Watts Up Sounder - Beat Quest Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. *Dragon Blade - Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Dragon Blade's personal weapon. Relationship *CR: **Emu Hojo: Although they often partnered during their battle with Bugsters, Hiiro sees Emu as nothing but an Intern and also 'No Thank You', in return Emu didn't really like him either, going so far to say that Hiiro isn't a real doctor twice. Hiiro has slowly warmed up to him, showing concern when he learned that Emu was infected with the Bugster virus and even saying that he "wanted to cure the patient right in front of him" in regards to Emu. This got extended to when Emu wakes up as "Genius Gamer M", Hiiro is greatly angered and choked on Emu so he can snap out of his delusions. **Asuna Karino/Poppi Pipopapo: Hiiro's usually apathetic towards her but in return, she develops some fear toward Hiiro. She even obeys several orders from him such as when he asked Poppi to use her knife to cut the apple pie. **Haima Kagami: Despite being a family, Hiiro acts cold toward his father, once scolding him to not talk too much, but Haima always does his best to help him. **Taiga Hanaya: Hiiro holds a grudge against him, since Taiga is responsible for letting his late girlfriend die from Graphite's infection. Taiga, in return also hates Hiiro, often provoking him if necessary. His resentment of Taiga's actions were enough for Hiiro to claim that Taiga was "not qualified to be a Kamen Rider". **Kiriya Kujo: Kiriya seems to hold no ill feelings toward Hiiro, but Hiiro distrusts him due to his liar nature, until when the CEO Kuroto Dan revealed himself as Genm, which Kiriya had been trying to warn the other doctor Riders on what he saw before he realized Kuroto's first plans was succeeding. **Kuroto Dan: Although somehow dubious from Kuroto's behavior, Hiiro seems to respect him, unaware that Kuroto is actually Genm until Kuroto revealed himself as Genm, whereas both Hiiro and the three other Doctor Riders were too late to notice and stop Kuroto's first plans, such as his manipulation of the Riders and the creation of death data from the Dangerous Zombie Gashat through clearing 10 produced Gashat games from succeeding. *Civilians: **Saki Momose: Saki deeply loves Hiiro, although Hiiro didn't reciprocate her feelings in order for him to continue studying. Saki's death is the one thing that motivates Hiiro to become a Kamen Rider. Hiiro also said that he'll do anything to see her one more time, implicating that Hiiro actually loves Saki. *Bugsters: **Graphite: Hiiro holds a grudge against Graphite, since Graphite was born from his late girlfriend. After receiving Emu's plea, Hiiro holds a determination to finish Graphite off. Graphite in return sees Hiiro as nothing before, but after his defeat, he swore to destroy him using his own hands. Hiiro finally gets to avenge Saki with the help of the other Doctor Riders, but he refuses to admit it. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Hiiro Kagami is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Brave, his suit actor is in Level 1 and in Level 2.Toei Hero Max Vol.54 Notes *Brave's helmet design is very similar to Kamen Rider Mars' helmet design from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Due to his status as a Secondary Rider and his main motif is a European Knight, Brave is also similar to Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Ixa, and Kamen Rider Baron. *Hiiro shares some similarities with Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron: **Both riders share an element of "dancing", with Baron being the former leader of a dance troupe and Brave possessing a "dancing/beat game" as one of his forms. **Brave's Fantasy Gamer Level 50 is somewhat similar to Demushu and Lord Baron from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Both riders are strong-willed individuals to overcome the demerits of their newfound demonic powers. With Baron retaining his free will as Lord Baron and Brave gaining full control of Taddle Fantasy Level 50. **Both riders are able to command the henchmen of their series. **Like Kaito, they both debuted in the first episode of their Rider series as their physical appearances. *His last name, "Kagami", is the same as Kamen Rider Gatack's, another blue secondary Rider. **His first name, "Hiiro", sounds similar to , a usual term used for fantasy RPGs. **The kanji that makes up his first name, if translated separately, makes the phrase flying colors with 飛''' meaning '''fly and 彩''' meaning '''color. *Brave having a dancing motif might be a reference to the show Brave Beat. **The "Quest Gamer" and "Fantasy Gamer" titles may likewise be a reference to the two most influential RPG series in Japan, ''and '' ''. *Hiiro Kagami's main profession is a surgeon, similar to Kaoru Kino from ''Kamen Rider Agito, ''except that Kino is a surgeon who lost his license while Hiiro works in a prestigious hospital where his father is the director. *His first transformation by having his nurses putting his Gamer Driver on and giving him his Taddle Quest Gashat without doing the tasks himself is in itself a reference to surgeons. Surgeons can't touch anything with their hands before operating on a patient or they otherwise risk giving the patient an infection or some other form of contamination to their bodies during surgery. *Like Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight, they have a reason to become Kamen Riders, involving critical conditions of their respective lovers. Except, their fate becoming Riders are completely different whereas Ren became a Rider after his lover was attacked and put into coma during Mirror Monsters' attacks, while Hiiro became a Rider after his lover died when Graphite Bugster, who was born from Hiiro's lover was too strong for Taiga/Kamen Rider Snipe to fight him alone. *Hiiro has some similar poses with three previous Kamen Riders: **When Hiiro chooses Brave's profile pic during his transformation sequence by using his left hand, his pose is similar to Haruto Soma's transformation pose when he activates the Transformation Ring by using his left hand. **When Hiiro stabs his Gashacon Sword into the ground during his battle against Aranbura Bugster in Episode 2, his pose is similar to when Kamen Rider Blade stabs his Blay Rouzer into the ground before performing the Lightning Blast or Lightning Sonic finisher. **Right before inserting his Gashat into the Gamer Driver, Hiiro twirls the handle in his fingers, similar to how Kaito Kumon twirls his Lockseed before inserting it into the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver. Moreover, his Taddle Fantasy Level 50 Form bears a strong resemblance in both appearance and abilities to Kaito Kumon's Lord Baron Form. *Hiiro's motto that there is nothing he can't cut could be a reference to Sanger Zonvolt from the ''Super Robot Wars video game series, as Sanger's infamous catch phrase is also that there is nothing he cannot cut. *Ironically, Hiiro's actor, Toshiki Seto, has an aversion towards sweets. **It is revealed that Hiiro also avoided desserts 5 years ago. His taste was changed due to Saki's death. **Hiiro is 24 while Toshiki was 21 by the time when he portrayed Hiiro *Kamen Rider Brave Safari Quest's design may be a reference to the . **Interestingly, while Brave has a knight motif, Aztec Jaguar warrior was also known as Jaguar Knight. See Also *Hiiro Kagami (Game World) - Kamen Rider Brave's white counterpart whose civilian identity looks similar to Hiiro. Appearances }} References Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival